ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweatdrop Studios
Sweatdrop Studios is a collective of UK-based comic creators who self-publish their work and sell it online and at conventions. Their work is heavily influenced by Japanese manga. History The Sweatdrop group was founded in 2001 by Hayden "Dock" Scott-Baron, Laura Watton, Sam "Subi" Brown and Tiffany "Foxy" Fox along with Selina Dean, Aleister "Keds" Kelman and Fehed Said.http://www.sweatdrop.com/forum/showpost.php?p=186143&postcount=28 Since then a range of artists have come and gone. Members Current * Rebecca "Bex" Burgess * Rowan Clair * En Gingerboom * Ruth Keattch * Shazleen Khan * Sonia Leong * Morag Lewis * Irina Richards * Hayden "Dock" Scott-Baron * Joanna Zhou Former * Mary Beaird * Sam "Subi" Brown * Sarah "Denji" Burgess * Tiffany "Foxy" Fox * Chloe Citrine * Carrie Dean * Selina Dean * Stephanie Drewett * Ken "Cin" Hoang * Niki Hunter * Aleister "Keds" Kelman * Yuriko Kihara * Jacqueline "Marbles" Kwong * Hwei Lim * Wing Yun Man * Rik Nicol * Ben Palmer * Fehed Said * Hannah "Wandering Muse" Saunders * Heather "Ecco" Sheppard * Ade Smith * Emma Vieceli * Laura Watton * Venessa Wells * Faye Yong Publications (Partial list) Anthologies * Blue is for Boys by various * Cold Sweat by various * Cold Sweat & Tears by various * Drop Dead Monstrous by various * Love, Sweat & Tears by various * Pink is for Girls by various * Stardust by various * Sugardrops by various * Talking to Strangers by Fehed Said and various artists * Telling Tales by various Series * Ambient Rhythm by Morag Lewis * Artifaxis by Morag Lewis * Ashcom by various * Binkan Shounen Kurodzu Kuri by Sam "Subi" Brown * Biomecha by Laura Watton * Carlos & Sakura by Joanna Zhou * Chemical Blue by Irina Richards * Distant Thunder by Tiffany "Foxy" Fox * Dragon Heir by Emma Vieceli * Fantasma by Selina Dean * Fantastic Cat by Selina Dean * Harajuku Zoo by Joanna Zhou * Illusional Beauty by Rebecca "Bex" Burgess * Kaia by Carrie Dean * Kindred Spirits by Aleister "Keds" Kelman * Looking for the Sun by Morag Lewis * Once Upon a Time by Sonia Leong * Papillon Underground by Jacqueline "Marbles" Kwong * Revolution Baby by Sam "Subi" Brown * Sun Fish, Moon Fish by Morag Lewis * Tetraspace by various * Those Who Can Dance on the Feathers by Sarah "Denji" Burgess Other titles * The Adventures of Digby Hogarth by Rebecca "Bex" Burgess * All That Matters by Morag Lewis * Am I Here? by Rebecca "Bex" Burgess * Anamnesis by Sam "Subi" Brown * Attic by Hayden "Dock" Scott-Baron * Black Cat, White Cat by Selina Dean * Chocoberry by Joanna Zhou * co_OKiE by Fehed Said and Shari Chankhamma * Cyber Crush by Joanna Zhou * Cyborg Butterfly by Sonia Leong * Duel Class by Ken Hoang * Elephant, Elephant, Hippo, Rhino...? by Mary Beaird * Falling Short by Aleister "Keds" Kelman * The Faucon by Rebecca "Bex" Burgess * Glomp by Stephanie Drewett * Jar by Selina Dean * Jarred by Ruth Keattch * Jigsaw Pieces by Morag Lewis * Killer Cake by Jacqueline "Marbles" Kwong * London Underworld by Rebecca "Bex" Burgess * Love Stuffing by Sonia Leong * Mango Milkshake by Stephanie Drewett * Murphy's Law by Faye Yong * Nimbus Base by Hannah "Wandering Muse" Saunders * Rainbow Carousel by Chloe Citrine * Reluctant Soldier Princess Nami by Laura Watton * Snails Don't Have Friends by Selina Dean * Squishy-chan's Adventure by Laura Watton * Views From Another Place by Morag Lewis Meanwhile, in Wikipedia... The majority of works published by Sweatdrop are amateur ventures; the artists/authors do not make a living through profits, and produce and sell their works in their own time. There are, however, a few exceptions to this, such as Draw Manga, a professional book published under the Sweatdrop Studios name and also 'Manga Life', a series of self help books for Infinite Ideas. Sweatdrop Studios is unique in the UK manga industry as an art collaborative. Sweatdrop is frequently mentioned in the UK's only anime, manga and Asian cinema magazine, Neo, in which members regularly produce tutorials. Members have also featured in other magazines, Hayden Scott-Baron was featured in Advanced Photoshop magazine. Joanna Zhou & Emma Vieceli have been featured artists in ImagineFX. The group is known for running workshops and panels at numerous events The Studio was originally founded in 2001, by a co-operative of four independent UK manga artists, who, until then, had been self-publishing at a small-press level individually. These artists were Hayden Scott-Baron aka. Dock, Laura Watton, Sam Brown aka. Subi and Foxy, who had met via their attendance at UK manga conventions. Fehed Said, Selina Dean and Aleister Kelman have also been members since the Studio formed, although they were not present at the conventions. Members of the Studio participate in its activities to varying degrees, depending on their personal circumstances. These activities include: publishing comics, participating in writing manga drawing tutorials in magazines, attending conventions and events, running workshops and panels and administration of their website and its forum. (Source) References External links * Official website Online reference Category:Collectives Category:Wikipedia Category:Publishers Category:Sweatdrop Studios Category:Small press